When Love Growing in Ryousen Gatten
by Aihara Minam Uchiha
Summary: Di SMA De Gouten Ryousen Gatten terdapat tujuh mitos yang jika dilakukan akan terkabul. Ada dua cowok yang menjadi salah satu pemimpin, oww.. Maaf summary Jelek silahkan baca aja


**Maafkan Aihara ya, kalau membuat fic nggak ada yang benarnya dalam kesalahan teks maupun dalam penggunaan kata dalam fic yang Aihara buat.**

**Coba saya membuat fic yang berpairing ****yang kalian pasti tahu yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki dan Kuchiki Rukia jadi one best Pairing juga dibantu dengan Pairing yang laen**

**Para pembaca fic ini tolong minta saran ya, kalau ada kesalahannya. Oke langsung cekidot aja !**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance **** dan Friendship**

**Warning : AU, banyak Typo, OOC banget**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Rukia, ****HitsugayaxHinamori,KaienxSenna,MatsumotoxGin and Other **

**Summary : Ada 7 mitos di Ryousen Gatten, Rukia dan ****Hinamori**** gadis yang tergila-gila dengan mitos di sekolahnya tersebut. mereka berdua ingin mempunyai pacar yang keren. Dan di sekolah tersebut memiliki kepala sekolah dan wakilnya yang masih menimba ilmu di sekolah yang mereka pimpin..**

** Penasaran !**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Aihara Minam Uchiha*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sebuah kota kecil di Jepang yang bertatakan modern seperti kota-kota besar. Di sana terdapat sekolah yang terkenal dan dapat dikatakan elit bagi para bangsawan, para murid yang menimba ilmu di sekolah itu sangatlah cerdas dan pilihan dari sekolahnya mereka terdahulu.

Di sekolah itu terdapat mitos yang berhembus kencang sehingga para murid yang bersekolah di sana menyakini jika melakukan apa yang dikatakan mitos itu maka akan bahagia selamanya.

Sekolah itu sangatlah luas setara sekolah bertaraf internasional di kalangan Eropa, terdapat perpustakaan terbesar di Jepang dan juga terdapat fasilitas Wi-fi Hotspot sehingga murid-murid memiliki wawasan pengetahuan yang luas.

Seorang gadis salah satu dari seluruh gadis yang mempercayai adanya mitos di SMA De Geouten Ryousan Gatten. Dia duduk di perpustakaan , tempat favoritnya setelah pelajaran usai ataupun istirahat tidak seperti murid-murid yang lain yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat seperti berkumpul bersama teman yang lain.

"Ahaii, Rukia." Ucap Hinamori melambai-lambai tangannya ke gadis mungil yang asyik membaca buku di perpustakaannya. Gadis itu masih fokus dengan lembar demi lembar sambil memainkan musik di I-pod kesayangannya.

"Huuam.." Hanya uapan yang keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut.

"Rukiiiia…" Panggil Hinamori mengebrakan meja tempat Rukia itu fokus membaca buku kesukaannya.

Buku yang masih berkutat di tangan Rukia pun jatuh ke bawah meja, hingga Rukia membuka pembicaraan yang sedari tidak ditanggapi olehnya.

"Hei ! Hinamori.." Ucap Rukia.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu masih mengerucutkan mukanya hingga terlihat muka cemberut terbaca jelas di hadapan Rukia. Dia masih berkacak pinggang dan memandang buku yang menjadi makanan temannya itu

"Dari tadi dipanggil, kok nggak di jawab sich !" Gadis yang berparas cantik itu menatap tajam mata violet milik temannya sambil membaca buku itu kembali setelah diletakkan olehnya di meja tempat dia menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

"Sudahlah..Hinamori, aku tak mau berantem denganmu." Ucap datar Gadis yang memiliki rambut legam hitam kebiruan dengan mata violet yang bisa membius mata lelaki yang memandangnya.

Hinamori masih tidak puas dengan jawaban dari temannya itu, kemudian mengambil paksa buku kesukaan Rukia. "Hin-Hinamori, jangan rusakin donk buku itu !" Rukia mencoba mengambil kembali buku yang direbut oleh gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Huuwee, aku kan juga mau tahu.." Gadis berambut panjang itu mulai membaca buku yang berjudul 7 mitos Ryousen Gatten dengan tebal 78 lembar.

Setelah beberapa menit, Rukia melepaskan headset yang masih melekat di telinganya dan memanggil Sakura dari keseriusannya membaca buku 7 mitos tersebut.

"Hinamori ! ayo kita kembali ke kelas, udah jam masuk Aizen sensei.." Panggil Rukia dengan mengambil buku itu dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinamori duduk sendirian di kursi sebelah Rukia.

"Cotto Matte, Rukia !" Hinamori menyusul teman mungilnya itu yang sudah jauh di jangkauannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba.. Bruukk !

Seorang laki-laki menabrak gadis mungil, laki-laki itu mencoba meminta maaf dengan gadis yang ia tabrak tidak sengaja. "Ma-maaf, nona.." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Gadis mungil itu langsung menatap mata amber milik laki-laki itu, dan timbul semburat kecil di muka gadis tersebut. Laki-laki itu berparas tampan yang memiliki rambut mencolok berwarna orange dengan berpakaian lengkap layaknya murid terpandang di sekolah itu.

"Namamu siapa ?" Tanya laki-laki yang memiliki mata amber itu. Gadis itu menjauhkan diri dari hadapan laki-laki itu dan hanya berucap "Aku Kuchiki Rukia, mau apa nanya namaku ! Padahal kita sekelas.." Ucap gadis yang bernama Rukia itu berkacak pinggang di depan laki-laki itu.

"Hehe.., Cuma bercanda doank midget !" Ucap laki-laki itu menekankan kata "Midget" sehingga Rukia melempar buku yang berada di tangannya tepat di muka laki-laki yang memiliki rambut orange tersebut.

"APAA ! Kurosaki Ichigo dijuluki laki-laki bertipe dingin bisa-bisanya menghina gadis, tak biasanya kau seperti itu." Ucap Rukia yang sukses membuat laki-laki yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu geram dengan perkataan Rukia dengan senyum licik.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo." Ucap laki-laki lain yang ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua diantara Ichigo dan Rukia tersebut.

"Ah, Toushirou.." Ucap Ichigo dengan memasang tampang biasa di depan temannya, Laki-laki itu bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou dengan parasnya tampan dengan rambut silver putih itu mampu menyihir gadis yang melihatnya akan tetapi terkesan dingin sehingga dia memiliki fans fanatik.

Dan tiba-tiba gadis berparas cantik itu juga mendekat temannya yang sedang bertengkar dengan laki-laki berambut orange tersebut.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang menatap pentengkaran itu yang seketika di dorong oleh laki-laki di belakang temannya . " Hitsugaya kun, ak-aku.." Gadis menatap laki-laki yang berambut silver itu dengan tampang memelas seolah memohon supaya melepas tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Laki-laki yang berambut silver itu hanya menatap datar gadis di depannya dan berucap " Kau percaya dengan tujuh mitos di sekolah ini."

Gadis itu berpikir dan mencerna perkataan Hitsugaya, "Huum, aku nggak tahu !"

"Dasar bodoh ! gadis aneh.." Hitsugaya dengan seringai liciknya mencoba membius mata coklat milik gadis itu.

Tetapi gadis itu tidak terbius dengan tatapan Hitsugaya dan menyentilkan jarinya tepat di mukanya.

"Heii, aku bukan gadis yang biasanya kau rayu ! dan satu lagi kau takkan bisa membiusku.." Ucap Hinamori Momo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, Hinamori ! Kalau kau terbius denganku, jangan salahkan aku ya." Ucap Hitsugaya menjauh darinya dan mendekat ke Ichigo.

"Hoii, Toushirou.." Panggil Ichigo dengan bahasa isyarat yang biasanya mereka pakai.

"Aku mengerti ! Dan jangan memanggil aku Toushirou." Ucap Hitsugaya memasukkan kedua tangannya dan meninggalkan dua gadis yang menyita waktu mereka untuk sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka.

Setelah dua laki-laki itu menjauh, Hinamori dan Rukia bertanya-tanya dengan mereka yang seolah-olah tahu dengan mitos di sekolahnya ini. Mereka berdua mengikuti gerak gerik Ichigo dan Hitsugaya dengan diam-diam.

Di ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Dua cowok itu langsung terfokus dengan pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai selama mereka masuk dalam kelas. Pekerjaan menjadi kepala sekolah bukan kemauan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, karena dia senang dengan kebebasan yang tidak mau terikat apapun akan tetapi ayahnya seorang pemegang saham di sekolah itu dan memiliki wewenang luas maka dia menunjuk anaknya menjadi kepala sekolah walau dia masih berstatus siswa di SMA De Gouten Ryousen Gatten.

Begitu juga Hitsugaya Toushirou, ayahnya sangatlah sibuk untuk menjadi wakil kepala sekolah karena ayahnya seorang direktur di salah satu perusahaan milik Couter Croups sehingga jabatan wakil kepala sekolah itu menjadi milik Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Ichigo yang berstatus kepala sekolah di SMA tersebut lelah dengan pekerjaan yang dibebankan oleh orang tuanya, walaupun dia tidak mau tapi menjaga kepercayaan orang tuanya sebagai pemegang saham di sekolah itu.

"Oii Toushirou, apakah kita harus menyembunyikan status ini dengan teman-teman kita !" Tanya Ichigo tengah duduk di kursi kepala sekolah. Laki-laki bermata amber itu langsung memeriksa dokumen yang tertumpuk jelas di mejanya tersebut.

Begitu juga, Hitsugaya. Dia pun sibuk menandatangani dokumen yang belum sempat terselesaikan, map demi map dia menggoreskan penanya itu di lembar surat-surat penting dengan tanda tangannya.

"Ya, itu harus Ichigo. Walaupun teman kita atau sahabat sekalipun tak boleh tahu.." Ucap Hitsugaya

"Siapa yang tidak tahu, Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Kurosaki Ichigo.." Ucap dua gadis yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah gerak gerik mereka setelah pembicaraan panjang di depan kelas mereka.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menghentikan pekerjaan itu dan menatap langsung dua gadis yang membuka rahasia diantara mereka berdua.

"Ka-kalian, kenapa mengikuti kami ?" Tanya Hitsugaya gelagapan.

"Kami ingin tahu tentang mitos Ryouken Gatten di sekolah ini." Jawab Rukia dengan lantang.

"Mengapa bertanya dengan kami.." Ucap Ichigo.

"Karena Hitsugaya bertanya hal itu dengan kami, dan mungkin kalian tahu dengan tujuh mitos itu." Ucap Hinamori.

"Walaupun Toushirou berkata hal itu, tapi tidak menunjukan kalau dia tahu mitos yang kalian bicarakan itu ?" Tantang Ichigo dengan dua gadis itu.

"Setidaknya kalian tidak mau kan status yang kalian sembunyikan itu tidak kami beberkan !" Seringai Hinamori menantang dua cowok yang masih duduk di kursi mereka.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Hitsugaya untuk melakukan sesuatu agar mulut dua gadis yang menganggu mereka tidak membeberkan masalah itu.

"Diantara gadis-gadis yang kami temui, hanya kalian yang berani menantang kami.." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu apakah kalian mau menceritakannya ?" Tany Rukia melipat tangannya sambil menyenderkan badannya ke dinding.

"Kalian tunggu jam 4 nanti, nanti kami akan ceritakan.." Ucap Ichigo dengan suara khasnya.

"Um, baik ! kami tunggu di gerbang sekolah.." Ucap Hinamori.

Rukia dan Hinamori melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Kepala sekolah dan menuju ke kelas mereka. Sebelum mereka menjauh, Hitsugaya menyusul dua gadis itu dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aizen sensei tidak masuk.." Ucap pelan Laki-laki berambut silver .

Dua gadis itu terhenti langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan pelan Hitsugaya dan menghadap laki-laki bermata emerlad tersebut.

"Jadi, maumu..apa ?" Ucap Rukia pendek.

"Hanya memberitahu kalian saja, Jane~~" Hitsugaya pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Aneeh.." Gumam Hinamori.

Hinamori dan Rukia segera melanjutkan langkahnya itu dan menuju kelas mereka.

Di kelas mereka menimba ilmu tepatnya kelas 11.1 dengan berisikan murid-murid yang cerdas, berintelektual tinggi tentu dengan kehidupan yang mewah tentunya.

Dua gadis itu masuk ke kelas dan merebahkan tubuh mereka ke kursi, Hinamori duduk paling depan begitu juga dengan Kuchiki Rukia duduk di samping Hinamori. Mereka menghela napas panjang sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati "Mengapa aku harus terlibat dengan dua cowok menyebalkan sihh".

Kegelisahan terlihat dimuka Hinamori dan Rukia membuat teman akrab mereka menghampiri mereka.

"Momo-chan..Rukia-Chan.." Panggil laki-laki itu tepat di depan mereka.

Mereka yang masih fokus dengan lamunannya, tak menghiraukan panggilan temannya yang berambut biru mencolok sehingga teman yang lain mengerubungi Hinamori dan Rukia.

Panas menyelimuti dua gadis yang sudah terikat dengan dua cowok yang sekelas dengannya tanpa diduga mereka adalah pemimpin di sekolah ini merasa kegerahan dan terkejut melihat bangkunya sudah dipenuhi oleh teman akrabnya sudah memasang tampang membingungkan.

"Eh-Gomen, ngapain ka-kalian ?" Ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya, Kuchiki-san." Suara gadis berambut panjang dengan warna kecoklatan sangat pelan hingga Rukia tidak mendengarnya.

"An-ano..Inoue, apa yang tadi kau bilang ?" Gadis bermata violet itu menggaruk kepalanya seolah nggak ada dipikirkannya.

"Jangan nggak tahu deh ! Kami bingung dengan sikap kalian, apa yang kalian sembunyikan ?" Tanya gadis yang berada disamping Inoue dengan memperbesarkan volumenya di telinga Kuchiki Rukia.

"Nggak ada kok, Rangiku.." Jawab Hinamori berbohong.

"Oh, ya ! Ngomong-ngomong Aizen sensei nggak masuk !" Gumam Inoue.

"Padahal aku sudah ngerjain tugas bersama Kaien…" Keluh Senna menatap lembut Kaien yang sedari tadi tak ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Kaien yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh sebentar, " Hei Senna, ngapain coba sebut namaku !" Ucap nya. Senna kegelagapan melihat aura membunuh dari laki-laki berambut hitam persis seperti Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut.

"He'…Senna, kenapa nggak ngajarin kami juga sich ?" Tanya Rukia menatap balik Senna.

"Kaien, ajak-ajak donk kami nihhh ! Kami belum ngerjain.." Ucap laki-laki berambut nanas.

Merasa terpojok oleh pertanyaan teman-temannya, Kaien menyusul mereka dengan membawa buku yang sama dibaca oleh Rukia di perpustakaan tadi.

Rukia menatap lekat apa yang dibawa Kaien kehadapannya dan teman-temannya itu,"Heiii, Kaien ! Kamu suka mitos ya ? Tanya Rukia.

"He', tumben siswa terpintar percaya akan mitos !" Ucap wanita berambut orange tebal terurai dengan dadanya yang besar.

"Matsumoto..Abarai, Kalian kan anggota osis ! Kenapa nggak hadir pertemuan tadi" Kaien melipatkan tangannya seolah-olah melupakan pertanyaan tadi dan menanyakan alasan mereka kabur dari pertemuan OSIS tahunan.

"Memangnya Kepala sekolah hadir dalam pertemuan itu ?" Tanya laki-laki berkacamata yang mengejutkan Hinamori dan Rukia yang tahu akan rahasia Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

Kaien dan Inoue hanya menggeleng-ggeleng kepalanya menandakan Kepala sekolah tidak hadir dalam pertemuan OSIS tahunan.

"Aku juga aneh dengan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang tak selalu hadir dalam kelas, kemana mereka sich !" Ucap Kaien.

Hinamori dan Rukia telah merahasiakan apa yang mereka lihat di beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. Mereka pun kabur dari kerumuman temannya dan berlari ke taman di samping kelasnya.

"Cotto matte, Momo chan.."

"Tunggu Kuchiki san…"

Ucapan teman mereka tidak dihiraukannya yang memilih mencari udara segar untuk melepaskan pikiran yang menggelutinya.

Di taman tak jauh dari kelas tempat mereka membanting tubuhnya, bunga-bunga menyeruak harum membawa mereka dalam alam bawah sadar mereka hingga suara kecil membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Kamu membolos.. harus dihukum" Suara yang dikenalnya menggema di telinga mereka.

Hinamori dan Rukia beranjak dari rumput yang telah memberikan kesejukan di tubuh mereka dan menatap lekat mata emerlad juga mata amber menghampiri mereka tanpa izin.

"Hitsugaya..Ichigo, ngapain kalian ke sini ?" Tanya Rukia tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Nggak boleh ya..Midget !" Seringai Ichigo menggoda gadis bermata violet menatap kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian nggak beritahu rahasia kami kan ke teman-teman.." Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Nggak..nggak kok !" Jawab Hinamori.

"Betull…." Tanya Hitsugaya lagi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinamori yang telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus di panggangan.

"Sudahlah, Toushirou ! jangan mengancam seorang gadis nanti dia beritahu looh.." Ucap laki-laki bermata amber itu menghentikan aksi dari Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Terus kalian, udah selesai pekerjaannya heemm.." Suara gadis bermata violet itu terdengar jelas di telinga Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

"Pekerjaan itu sudah kami selesaikan kok ! Kalian mau bantu ya gadis pendek" Goda Ichigo.

Rukia menatap kesal mata amber itu melempar sepatu yang dipakai olehnya tepat di muka Ichigo. "Wooii, Midgeettt..apa yang kau lakukan dengan mukaku ?" Kesal Ichigo meraba wajahnya.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi di mukaku, Strawberry.."

"Midget.."

"Jeruuukk.."

"Gadis pendekk.."

"Strawberry jelek.."

Pentengkaran antara Ichigo dan Rukia berlangsung alot dengan ucapan berulang kali di dengar oleh Hitsugaya dan Hinamori. "Sudah cukup buang tenaga Kepala Sekolah Kurosaki Ichigo.." Ucap Hinamori.

Tak menggubris perkataan Hinamori, Ichigo hanya berucap pelan "Rahasiakan status kami..". Laki-laki berambut silver itu terkejut akan ucapan Ichigo seakan memelas dengan dua gadis yang telah mengetahui rahasia mereka berdua.

"Jangan berulang kali diucapkan, kami mengerti kok !" Ucap lembut Rukia membuat Kurosaki Ichigo berdebar-debar tak karuan akan ucapan gadis bermata violet itu.

"Eh,i-iya yah.." Ucap terbata-bata sang kepala sekolah itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Rukia.

Tapi, tiba-tiba datang fans fanatik Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yang mendekati mereka berempat kegelagapan melihat sekerumunan orang sudah terlihat jelas di matanya.

Teman-temannya yang berada di kelas itu menggeleng kepalanya melihat kejadian sehari-hari saat pelajaran kosong ataupun saat pulang sekolah tiada absen di mata mereka.

"Pantesann, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo tidak dateng ! Karena fans mereka..Gila bangett." Ucap laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Ishida kun, dipanggil Ochi sensei.." Panggil Inoue.

"He'.. Dipanggil lagi !" Keluh laki-laki yang bernama Ishida Uryuu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ishida. Bisa jadi asisten Ochi sensei.." Ucap Abarai tertawa renyah mendengar keluhan dari siswa terpintar lainnya di kelas itu.

"Ta-tapi Rukia dan Hinamori bersama dengan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo tadi.." Ucap Matsumoto membuat terkejut orang yang mendengarnya.

"Ha'…"

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berlari mencari tempat yang aman dari kejaran fans fanatik mereka. "Sampai kapan sihh kita di kejar terus oleh mereka.." Keluh Hitsugaya ngos-ngosan.

"Bukannya Kaien..Abarai juga punya fans fanatik juga, tapi kita selalu yang dikejar" Ucap Ichigo.

"Tidak termasuk kami..kan !" Tanya Hinamori dan Rukia bersamaan membuat terkejut dua cowok berkeluh kesah adanya fans fanatik mereka.

"Kalian juga ikut-ikutan sihh !" Tanya Hitsugaya berdecak kesal.

"Siapa juga yang menarik kami ke sini ?" Hinamori menunjukkan tangannya memerah akibat cengkraman Hitsugaya.

"Maaf.." Suara datar Hitsugaya.

"Kau juga tidak mau minta maaf, tuan kepala sekolah !" Ucap Rukia menjurus ke laki-laki mata amber dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oke, aku minta maaf.." Hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Ichigo.

"Hai, Kepala Sekolah.." Ucap dingin dari laki berambut silver itu menyeringai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kau lagi..kau lagi"

" Salam kenal Tuan Hitsugaya Toushirou.."

"Cih.."

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau fic nya ancur banget nih, Aihara betul-betul maaf ya !

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE…


End file.
